1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to portable light units and more specifically it relates to a mobile illumination device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous portable light units have been provided in prior art. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,670,156 to Schmidt; 4,803,606 to Rotter; 4,935,854 to Kernodle and 5,203,621 to Weinmeister et al. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
A heavy castor mounted work stand cabinet forms the support base for a fixed vertical stanchion extending up a backside of the stand. The stanchion pivotally supports, at its top end, an elongated arm which extends outwardly above and past the front face of the work stand. Adjustable means are provided for supporting the arm either at right angles to the stanchion or at an obtuse angle with respect thereto. Pairs of parallel, spaced apart fluorescent light sources are positioned along forward and downwardly facing faces of the stanchion and of the arm, respectively. The faces of the stanchion and the arm are each provided with surfaces of high light reflecting capability. The surfaces face outwardly from each other at an obtuse angle. The weight and length of the arm and the weight of the stand are such that the device will not tip even when the stand is empty and the arm is in its horizontal position. Shelves in the cabinet are provided for the storage of work tools and supplies which, when so stored make the unit more stable and less susceptible to accidental tipping.
The invention relates to a mobile universal shop light particularly suited for use in illuminating various aspects of motor vehicles and related machinery during maintenance and repair. The mobile shop light of this invention is comprised of a lower stand mounted on means to provide mobility. A lower stand bar is rigidly attached to the lower stand and extends upward from the lower stand in a direction perpendicular to the plane of the lower stand. An upper stand bar telescopes into the lower stand bar, so as to allow the upper end of the upper stand bar to be positioned at different heights. Means is to secure the upper stand bar in position relative to the lower stand bar. Attaching means connected to the upper end of the upper stand bar adjustably attaches to the upper stand bar and elongated light fixture containing illuminating means and power supply means. The attaching means allows the fixture to rotate about its longitudinal axis and to be positioned with its longitudinal axis perpendicular to the upper stand bar and at intermediate angles to the perpendicular.
A portable utility lamp has a rectangular frame provided with a plurality of wheels for movement across a floor surface. A plurality of vertically extensible posts are mounted on the frame and rotatably support a lamp housing. A pair of frictional clamping disks are forced into abutment by manually tightened clamping nuts to secure the rotatable housing in an adjusted position. The center of mass of the lamp housing is disposed on the longitudinal axis of the clamping bolts to provide a balanced weight distribution which allows adjustment of the lamp housing with a minimum of effort. The extensible posts each include a tubular stationary member having an extensible member received for sliding movement therein. A coil spring biases the extensible member upwardly. A retaining pin is receivable through one of a plurality of spaced apertures provided in the extensible member to retain the lamp housing at a selected elevation. The utility lamp is particularly adapted for illuminating the undercarriage of a vehicle raised on a garage lift, and for a variety of other diverse uses.
A flood light assembly for mounting on the roof or top of an emergency vehicle. The flood light assembly is fully retractable and extendable and capable of complete rotation. Further, all of the components are structured and proportioned in such a manner that they fold together into a very compact, nested configuration for storage on the roof or top of the vehicle.